Valentines
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: Stand alone. Name speaks for itself. Sort of M/A but not really (just smile and nod). Please review!


Valentines  
  
This is my first DA story and it only took half an hour to write, so don't be too hard. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Pairing: M/L and M/A if that's possible, hard to explain Pre Freak Nation, the virus still exists Stand alone  
  
  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Alec walks into Jam Pony and smiles at all the girls watching him, silently hoping he'll give them a valentine. He sees Sketchy and smiles.  
  
"Hey Sketchy, what's behind your back?"  
  
Sketchy looks around and whispers "Chocolates, I'm giving them to CeCe,"  
  
Alec smiles and is about to wish him luck when he's slammed into the lockers. Max pushes her way through and over to OC. Alec rubs his shoulder glaring at Max's back.  
  
"God's what's her problem,"  
  
Sketchy answers him simply "She's female,"  
  
"I wouldn't let CeCe hear you say that, it's not the greatest pick up line."  
  
Sketchy smooths down his hair and takes deep breath. "Wish me luck"  
  
Alec grins as he watches Sketchy approach CeCe.  
  
"Move" Alec turns towards Max, who is standing behind him.  
  
"I said move." Her eyes burning into him.  
  
Alec grins "You could be a bit more polite, after all it is Valentines Day." As an answer Alec receives a punch to his other shoulder, he walks away without saying another word.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sector 6  
  
Alec cycles down the street while humming to himself and reading the label on the package. He passes a florist and smiles as he watches three or four men walking out with huge bouquets. He slows down and suddenly does a u- turn, almost running down two people. He cycles back to his flat, as fast as he can without looking suspicious.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later he walks into the florist and up to the counter.  
  
He smiles at the girl at the desk who is popping gum "Hi, I can I get some roses delivered"  
  
"Sure, how many"  
  
"24 dozen,"  
  
The girl swallows her gum quickly and starts coughing.  
  
Alec looks at her alarmed "You right?"  
  
The girl composes herself and nods. "Um, 24 dozen?"  
  
"That's what I said,"  
  
She hands him a form "Uh, ok, just fill out this," Alec writes down the address for them to be delivered to and his message, the girl looks at the message and looks at him. " 'From a friend?' You're giving 24 dozen roses to a friend!" Alec shrugs and pulls a wad of notes out of his pocket, only a small percentage of his stash under the floorboards in his flat, but still a lot.  
  
The girl shakes her head and takes the money. Alec smiles and walks out, his good deed for the day done.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Evening - Max's Flat  
  
Alec knocks on her door, Max opens the door grinning, but it soon disappears.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," Alec's heart sinks, but his face stays joking.  
  
"You know you want me," Max rolls her eyes as she grabs Alec's arm, pulling him through the door and into her dining room. Alec grins as he sees the 24 dozen roses on the table.  
  
"Can you believe it!"  
  
Alec watches Max jumping around in excitement.  
  
"No Max, I can't," he answered smiling secretively.  
  
"They must've cost a tonnes, he's so sweet!"  
  
Alec's stomach lurches as Max bubbles on.  
  
"I can't believe how romantic Logan is!"  
  
"Logan... he sent them?"  
  
"Yeh, of course! I was about to go over there now,"  
  
Alec bites his lip and looks at her; he's never seen her look so happy. He tries stalling her "Before you do, how bout you get me a drink and tell me all about it."  
  
"I'll tell you later," as she grabs her jacket Alec panics.  
  
"No! I'm busy later, tell me now, come on I want to hear all about it,"  
  
"Fine, scotch?"  
  
"Yeh" she turns around to get the drink, Alec slips his hand into his pocket and a second later his cell phone rings. Max turns back around and Alec looks at the phone.  
  
"I'll be right back," he gets up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turns off the ringing and dials a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Asha?" Alec shudders at the thought of what Asha could be doing at Logan's.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeh, can I talk to Logan?"  
  
"Uh, he's kinda busy,"  
  
"It's important."  
  
"Ok, hang on." Alec taps his foot impatiently. Logan picks up the phone.  
  
"Alec, what do you want?" his voice cold  
  
"I'm trying to do you a favour actually so don't get all weird on me,"  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Listen, someone sent Max some flowers, 24 dozen roses to be precise and she thinks they're from you. She's on her way over, so just go with it."  
  
"24 dozen?"  
  
"You heard me. Oh and get Asha outta there before she arrives and any condoms that are lying around." He hangs up before he can hear Logan's angry reply. He walks back into the kitchen where Max is waiting; she gets up from the table.  
  
"Look Alec, I really wanta see him now, so I'll speak to you later, k?"  
  
He smiles on the outside "Sure" She bounds out the door, leaving Alec standing in the middle of the kitchen, alone, more alone than he's ever been.  
  
  
  
He whirls around at the sound of a door opening behind him. OC walks out of her room and looks at him, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Shit, you scared me. What are you smiling bout?"  
  
"Oh, I just love it when I catch you being human, or trans-human, you know what I mean,"  
  
He looks at her in horror "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Logan didn't send those flowers did he."  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
"I heard you in the bathroom"  
  
He kicks himself mentally and squeezes out a "Oh"  
  
"So, why'd you send them?"  
  
He wracks his brain, coming up with a half truth "I wanted to get her off my back, I've never seen her moodier, thought it might cheer her up. You know," He was talking too much and he knew it  
  
OC looks at him sceptically and decides not to press it. "Sure" She puts an arm around Alec and smiles at him. "Come on boo, let's go to crash and get drunk."  
  
"Sounds good to me," They walk out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
